


Red Mary-Jane Stilettos

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: F*ck Me Pumps and Other Sexy Shoes [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Marijuana, Texting, UST, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Smackle's parents go out of town and to convince her not to blow the whistle on his own party, her brother encourages her to use the opportunity to have her own party and make some new friends.  Maya wears her favorite shoes and teases all the boys for the power rush, little does she know who is just upstairs attending Smackle's brother's party.  Maya runs into Josh and her plans ramp up from innocent bored teenage fun to full on temptress in five seconds flat.  He's welcome to say no, but she's not going to make it easy for him.





	

          Round toed, bright red, and the perfect height to disguise her own diminutive stature. Maya crossed one rainbow fishnet clad leg delicately over the other as she grinned down at her Magic Mary Janes. She was unstoppable in these shoes.

          Maya was wedged into the overstuffed leather armchair in the corner of Smackle's basement, hip to hip with Lucas who had Riley's legs draped over his lap from her spot on the arm. Farkle and Isadora were sitting cross legged on the floor on the other side of the coffee table and Zay was sitting on a bean bag on the floor next to Smackle.

          Smackle's basement was crowded. Her parents were out of town and her older brother had suggested she take advantage to try to make some more friends. In reality, the six of them had just found a corner like they usually did and promptly created a pseudo-intimate setting in a crowded area.

          They were playing Cards Against Humanity, kind of. Riley was playing with Apples to Apples cards. The game had mostly dissolved into them reading the most outrageous cards out loud to each other and giggling. She looked around the party, evaluating her next target calmly as she fiddled with the red ring pop on her finger.

          She smirked across the coffee table when Farkle caught her eye and ran the blunt toe of her shoe gently up the side of Lucas' leg. She relished the nearly imperceptible shift and swallow that made it past his unflappable exterior. Lucas glanced over at her, not missing a beat in his conversation with Riley and Maya met his eyes for only a moment before her gaze flitted back to Farkle.

          She quirked an eyebrow challengingly in response to the chiding look he was trying to give her, clearly amused but not approving. She held his stare and leaned forward, slipping her fingers delicately down her leg to scratch at her ankle. Maya felt the collar of her flowy V-neck drift away from her skin, essentially flashing him without all the fanfare, and stuck her tongue out at him.

          His eyes widened just slightly and he glanced down at the suddenly visible purple lace and push up assisted cleavage for a second before his gaze snapped back up to hers. A hint of pink rose in his cheeks and he rolled his eyes, turning back to Smackle and Zay and rejoining their conversation smoothly.

          Maya watched Smackle lean back into Farkle as Zay disappeared into his phone for a moment and grinned. Smackle looked over at Maya and grinned back, one hand slowly sliding up Farkle's thigh while she murmured something in his ear. Farkle's eyes glazed and he froze, catching her wrist in an iron grip as she spoke. His lips parted slightly towards the end and his face flushed when he looked up at Maya again.

          Maya slowly licked her lower lip at him, catching the corner between her teeth and biting gently. She saw his hand clench tighter around Smackle's wrist for a moment before he cleared his throat and stood abruptly, shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering over to the bathroom.

          The next time Lucas made a silly joke, she laughed harder than she needed to and slid her hand onto his thigh for support. Lucas coughed and turned slightly pink around the ears as her fingers splayed farther north than they had yet that night. In a flash her hand was gone and she'd swung her attention around to Zay, who was walking towards the punch table, grabbing his arm and leaning into him with an innocent looking smile.

          She whispered in his ear that Lucas had said something about how he used fail all his spelling tests in first grade to get them bickering. If her lips brushed his ear while she spoke and her chest pressed against his arm, well that was just how close she had to be to be heard.

          As the child of a low income single mother, Maya had not been blessed with an abundance of power in the world. She didn't have money, an acceptance letter to a good college, a boyfriend, a father, but she did have her legs and her legs came with a power all their own. And she reveled in it, the way eyes tracked to her every movement if she wore something tight and short, skin strategically showing in hidden surprise cutouts and lace panels.

          She was tingling with it, heady with the sway she held over the teenage boys in the room. She knew Riley didn't approve of the way she dressed at times but she saw the way Riley's eyes tracked her rainbow legs as she strutted across the room and knew that sometimes she had just as much power over Riley as she did over the boys in the room.

          She slinked around the table, slipping smoothly into Riley's lap and smiling as her arms automatically wrapped around her waist. She, unlike Riley, knew exactly what the picture of her on Riley's lap did to the boys around them. Especially when she nuzzled into the crook of Riley's shoulder, pulling her hair back first to expose her beautiful long neck.

          Lucas stood abruptly, mumbling something about getting some punch after all and Zay followed close behind him. Riley squawked a little, making noise about it being irresponsible of them to drink, but when Maya wove over to the punch bowl and brought back two cups she had no complaints.

          "We're at Smackle's house Riles, what could happen?"

          Riley smiled nervously as she took the cup from Maya, excited despite her trepidation to do something 'cool' at her very first high school party ever. "Well, I guess it can't be too terrible."

          "That's the spirit!" Maya exclaimed, chugging her cup and snagging Lucas' cup as well. She licked her lips slowly at Lucas and he trailed off slowly. Maya topped it off with goofy wiggly eyebrows to keep the intention behind it subtle and confusing.

          Maya reached a finger out and tipped the rest of Riley's drink back slowly, watching her eyes widen comically as she gulped frantically to get the liquid down. Maya tracked a droplet of punch with her eyes as it slowly slid down from the corner of Riley's mouth and made it's way along her jawline.

          Riley came away from the cup spluttering complaints and indignities and Maya purred with all the satisfaction of a cat eating the last canary on earth. "Oh sweetie," she drawled, corners of her mouth quirking up predatorially. "You're making a mess!"

          Maya leaned in before she could think better of it and ran her tongue from the droplet of punch all the way back to the corner of Riley's mouth, placing a small chaste kiss there on the edge of the danger zone.

          Riley's eyes unfocused slightly as Maya pulled back and her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Peaches!" she finally managed to gasp out, a trill of giggles bubbling out and her face going pink. She looked like she had about twelve other exclamations warring inside her pretty little head over who would get to be said out loud and they were all in a stalemate.

          Maya laughed again, genuinely this time. "Feeling it already?"

          "I feel like bubbles and butterflies and waterfalls, Peaches is there more of the Bubberflalls? I want more of the liquid happiness."

          "I want more too!" Maya replied, glancing around as the boys at the table clamored up and towards the punch bowl.

          Riley's face lit up as a new cup of punch was placed in her hand and Maya stood, downing hers in one swig again.

          "Smacks," Maya said, slightly more unsteady than she had been expecting from just three weak cups of freshman party punch. "This is some good punch. You got a bathroom?"

          Smackle and Maya both swung their heads around to look contemplatively at the three person long line for the bathroom in the basement.

          "You can use the one upstairs, just be sneaky cause my brother has his friends over," she said in a stage whisper. "He gave me the punch on the condition that we stay out of their hair."

          "I'm gonna be super ninja sneaky, just you wait," Maya said, winking at Smackle and sauntering off to the stairs. She navigated her way up the deathtrap of a stairwell and walked quietly down the hall to the bathroom. So it was sophmore in college punch, that explained her sea legs.

          She closed the door to the bathroom behind her and leaned in to stare into her reflections eyes. Maya jumped as the rhythmic chanting of 'chug' started up in a nearby room and rolled her eyes, checking her teeth for debris.

          Maya toothpasted up her finger and stuck it in her mouth, wiggling it around and hoping for the best. The noise of the older crowd got louder briefly before a door shut and it was muted again. She looked over at the door, realizing she hadn't locked it just before it burst open and a heavy jumble of limbs stumbled into her.

          Maya let out a huff of air, bracing her hands on his chest in an attempt to stabilize him, but before she could blink they were hurtling to the floor. In some kind of drunken kung fu move, the bumbling college student that had plowed into her snaked his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest as his other arm shot out and caught them inches before hitting the tile.

          Maya sucked in a breath of air to let loose the barrage of furious insults she had lined up as he lowered them safely to the floor and choked on it when she got a look at the face of the guy who'd knocked her over compounded by a whiff of his tequila breath.

          "Josh?"

          His eyes snapped to her face, suddenly laser focused and much more sober looking. "Maya? What are you-"

          Maya cut him off as a grin slowly spread across her face. "Uncle Boing-"

          "Quit calling me that Maya," Josh interrupted her, fighting to hold onto the sobriety he was faking and frowning in an unmistakably drunken pseudo sternness.

          Her laughter cascaded off the tiles for a moment before she snapped back to all seriousness. She cleared her throat, forcing back one last giggle. "Uncle Boi-"

          His hand snapped over her mouth warningly and he quirked an eyebrow down at her. His hand lifted long enough for her to get the first syllable out before clamping back down. Maya considered licking his hand but that was a little too by the book for her tastes.

          Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him and he had just enough time to worry slightly for himself before she made their position on the floor completely unignorable. Josh fought off a full body shiver as Maya shifted provacatively under him, arching her back and pressing their bodies together briefly while holding eye contact. She sucked her lip into her mouth and bit her lip gently against his palm, letting out a humid puff of air with a soft whimpery noise.

          Josh shot to his feet with an awkward laugh, scuffing his wrist against his nose before shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at her. His face burned in a fierce tingle as he found himself at a loss for words, his cheeks undoubtedly turning scarlet while his heart pounded with a combination of alcohol and hormones.

          Maya leaned back on her elbows, smirking unrestrainedly as she displayed all her best parts for a moment before she delicately reached a hand out to him for help up.

          He opened his mouth to ask her just what exactly she thought she was doing, writhing around like that in an outfit like that, but nothing came out and he cleared his throat to fill the silence as he tugged her hand.

          She stood, pulling herself up and directly into his personal space. She pretended to stumble slightly, bracing her hands on his chest and looking up into his eyes through her lashes. "Josh," she said slowly, letting the word slide off her tongue coquettishly before she broke back into an impish grin. "Why don't you want me to call you that lovely wonderful name I made up for you? A little too accurate right now? Little too much boing happening in real life?"

          Josh swallowed hard as one of her hands trailed down his chest, stuttering over his abs and leaving a trail of fire under his skin behind it.

          "C'mon Josh," Maya murmured, leaning in a little closer and brushing her cheek against his as she whispered the last part into his ear. "Tell me why you don't want me to call you-" Her gentle fingers bumped into the waistband of his dark jeans and paused for just a moment. "Uncle Boing."

          One of Maya's fingers slipped below the edge of his boxers, tickling down the inside ridge of his hipbone, and he sucked a breath of air in as he felt his body reacting.

          "Maya," Josh ground out, catching both of her hands up in his own and taking a measured step away from her. He winced at the way his voice cracked on the last syllable and laughed awkwardly to cover it up.

          Josh's world spun slightly and he remembered just how many drinks he'd had that night. His eyes slowly focused in on the curly mop of blonde hair, following one tendril down and over her cheekbones before settling on her wide impossibly beautiful eyes. Josh could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he swallowed as he tracked her line of vision to the tightest part of his Express dark wash skinny jeans.

          A dash of movement caught his eye and he glanced down to see her tongue swipe out and across her top lip, sliding back across her bottom lip slowly and sucking it into her mouth to bite gently down. Josh felt his toes curl slightly in his shoes, goosebumps flew into being all across his body, and even as he tried to repress it he felt his cock twitch against his jeans hard enough to be noticeable.

          His mouth dropped open slightly and on his next breath the word 'fuck' escaped in a nearly inaudible gust of air. He dragged his gaze back up to Maya's eyes drunkenly and watched her pupils dilate her eyes to near black. His body froze as he watched her sway into him, fingers spider crawling across his chest as she leaned in close to his ear again.

          "I always did like show and tell better than essay questions," she murmured huskily, her lips dragging against the delicate skin of his ear with every syllable. Josh's breathing sped up slightly and he felt his face flush hot again as she grinned against him.

          "Maya," Josh tried again, forcing a firmer tone into his voice and letting out a shaky breath before continuing weakly, "What are you doing?"

          Maya took an abrupt step back and laughed, cocking her head with a confidence he hadn't seen in her before. "Whatever I want, Joshie. In this outfit, I do whatever I want."

          Josh tugged at the collar of his shirt, eyeing her up and down and mostly only seeing how vulnerable she was. His cock jumped again, pressing painfully against the restrictive material of his jeans, reminding him that she was also drop dead gorgeous and small enough to allow him to pick her up and do whatever he wanted with if he were so inclined.

          He closed his eyes and took a quick deep breath in to clear his mind. Pushing aside the drunkenness and the hormones, he was left with the realization that, as a small female, pretty much anyone in the world could do just about whatever they wanted with her if they were so inclined and that was terrifying.

          "You're gonna get yourself into trouble Maya." Josh winced as the words came out of his mouth, knowing how poorly they'd be received.

          Maya, as predicted, scoffed loudly and an eyebrow quirked up in indignation. Josh held his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean you need to change or anything, I just mean you're petite and young and you need to take a self defense class or learn some kind of fighting style before you go around looking so damn amazing and thinking no one can touch you when you're so little I could-"

          He cut himself off as he watched her latch on to what he'd almost said, suddenly unsure about telling her he could throw her over his shoulder with the light shining in her eyes like that. She sauntered towards him slowly, the corners of her mouth perked up predatorially as she laid the trap. "You could what? Hm?"

          Josh backed away and shook his head exasperatedly. "Anything, Maya, I could anything and so could almost anyone else. I'm just saying you need to be able to stop anyone from hurting you if you're gonna walk around looking so vulnerable."

          Maya bristled slightly at the word vulnerable but held to her plan. She tipped her chin up slightly, letting a little defiance enter her expression. "I'd like to see you try Matthews, I'd destroy you."

          Josh gave her a slightly blank look for a moment as he processed her response. "I just want you to be safe Maya."

          Maya punched him softly in the shoulder and grinned at him daringly as she crowded into his space. "Aw, thanks bud. I can take care of myself."

          Josh grabbed her shoulders and peered into her eyes. "I'm being serious, so many people would be hurt if anything happened to you."

          Maya leaned away from his earnest expression and way too sobering words, feeling an up-swell of emotion and cursing the punch she'd drank for making her feel things. Her eyes blurred slightly and she blinked hard, a smile breaking across her face to hide the lump in her throat.

          "You're all the same. You, your brother, Riley," Maya said slowly and carefully, putting her hand on his chest and taking a small step back. "Your whole family Josh. You all care so much, and you're kind and warm and whole and it's effortless because it's just who you are. Nothing is ever going to happen to me because I keep people like your family close to me."

          Maya slipped around Josh and opened the door, glancing back with her usual grin and winking. "That's why I love you all so much, now get back to your party before they chug the rest of that delicious punch without you!"

          Josh made a scandalized face and gasped loudly. "How do you know it's delicious?! Beckett told me he made you guys normal punch!"

          Maya blinked her eyes innocently at him and shrugged. "Sounds like something you need to take up with Beckett. Later Uncle Boing."

          She heard him sigh and start grumbling as she walked back to the stairway and he headed back down the hall towards the party.

          An hour and three, maybe four, drinks later Maya was giggling on Lucas' lap and Riley was smushed under Smackle on top of Farkle. Zay was directing some kind of elaborate drinking game that involving stacking people and what colors they were wearing but the five of them had tapped out in the last round.

          Maya stood, wobbling for a moment, and sent Lucas for another drink with a smack on the ass. She watched him walk over to the bowl and licked her lips, thinking back to Texas with a tingle. Her back pocket buzzed, making her jump, and that's when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

          She could see right up the stairs in the mirror over the punch bowl and Josh was sitting at the top of the stairwell spying on them. Maya felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a sneaky grin as she wondered how long he would sit there without saying anything.

          Maya glanced at her phone and cackled. It was a plea from Riley, clearly typed with one hand, asking her to rescue her because she could feel Farkle's excitement but couldn't get away.

          Maya walked over to the human pile and unceremoniously dragged Riley out, setting her on her feet and dusting her off before kissing her on the nose. "All better?"

          Riley beamed at Maya as Lucas walked up with two drinks and handed them to the girls.

          "Two drinks for the two lovely ladies," Lucas exclaimed dramatically, Zay bowing exaggeratedly in the background.

          Riley accepted her cup with a squinty grin, "Why thank you Mister Gentleman! Peaches here has rescued me from the squishy squashy hell in the other chair, may I join you two in your chair?"

          "I don't see why not!" Lucas said, turning and sprawling across the chair him and Maya had been draped on minutes before.

          Riley and Maya looked down at him for a moment then looked at each other.

          "You still like him?" Riley asked, grinning at Maya without any of the awkwardness that surrounded the three of them without booze to ease it and leaned into her drunkenly. Maya grinned back at her, ignoring the somehow tater-tot shaped whisper in her head _not as much as you like Josh_ as she ducked her face into the crook of Riley's neck and nodded.

          "You?" Maya asked against Riley's neck and she made a soft noise of approval, nodding as well.

          Maya sighed exaggeratedly before looking up at Riley through her lashes mischievously. "Oh well, wanna have some fun?"

          Maya pushed Riley into Lucas' lap when she nodded excitedly and climbed on top of her. Lucas' eyebrows shot up and one big warm hand settled on Maya's back to steady her.

          Riley's eyes went wide and her face turned pink. "I can feel the excitement Maya," she squeaked, biting her lip.

          "The what?" Lucas asked in a confused voice, taking a drink out of Riley's cup while she was distracted. Maya narrowed her eyes at her, based on the flush in her cheeks and the size of her pupils the feeling of this 'excitement' was more welcome than the last so she giggled and squirmed on Riley's lap.

          Lucas swallowed hard as Maya shifted Riley's position on his lap and Riley gasped in surprise before breathing into Maya's ear, "It moved!"

          Maya's laughter echoed brightly through the room before she leaned into Riley and whispered conspiratorially, "They do that when they feel good."

          Zay walked over with a joint and offered it to the three of them casually. "Punch is out, time to mellow."

          Lucas grinned up at him, taking a long slow hit before passing it to Maya. Riley was looking at it like she wasn't sure whether she wanted to object or try it with her friends so Maya reached up with her free hand and pet her hair reassuringly.

          "You wanna try it but you're nervous," Maya paused until Riley nodded. "I'll give you my hit, it'll be easy if you follow my lead and relax. When I breathe out, you'll breathe in."

          "You'll what?" Riley asked, face scrunching up adorably in confusion. "How?"

          "Do you trust me?"

          "Lead the way Peaches!"

          Maya sucked in a small hit and passed the joint back to Zay, leaning into Riley and tipping her chin slightly up and to the side. Riley's eyes slipped closed out of reflex as Maya leaned in and pressed their lips together. Lucas' hand twitched on Maya's back and his mouth fell open slightly. Riley sucked the smoke from Maya's lungs smoothly and licked Maya's bottom lip tentatively before she pulled away slightly to breathe it out.

          Maya ignored the flash she saw in the mirror above the punch and the subsequent buzzing her phone did. Instead, she waited impatiently for Riley to finish expelling smoke and then leaned back in, weaving her fingers into her long brown hair and kissing her softly. Riley made a soft noise of surprise into Maya's mouth that made her fingertips tingle and kissed back after a moment of hesitation.

          "Fuck," Lucas groaned, earning himself a brief wide eyed scolding look from Riley.

          Maya's phone buzzed again as she grabbed Riley's face and yanked it back to hers. She ground down on Riley's hips, shoving her back against Lucas and kissing her as thoroughly as she knew how. Her phone buzzed three times in quick succession followed by the sound of a door slamming upstairs.

          Maya pulled back and felt at her back pocket. "I must have left my chapstick upstairs in the bathroom. You two mellow, I'll be right back."

          Maya glanced back as she headed up the stairs to see Riley cuddling into Lucas' chest like the adorable dorks they were, but she also couldn't see Riley's right hand so she'd have to investigate later.

          She pulled her phone out as she reached the top of the stairs. Four unread messages from an unknown number. Maya smirked to herself and wondered where he'd gotten her number and how long he'd had it.

           **10:14 PM** _MAYA HART WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NIECE?! DRUGS? And you really couldn't just show her how to take a hit? What are you playing at?_

           **10:15 PM** _Don't Maya, you can't- I know you saw me in the mirror!_

          **10:16 PM** _Maya please, oh my god_

          **10:16 PM** _I can't see this._

          **10:16 PM** _Stop._

          Maya grinned and slunk down the hall towards the bathroom, wondering whether he had stalked back to his party or the bathroom. She opened her phone's camera and leaned forward to capture a quick shot of the view she'd flustered Farkle with earlier, sending it off to Josh with a grin. A moment later there was a buzz in the bathroom and a familiar voice groaned a few choice words before Maya slipped into the bathroom.

          Josh almost dropped his phone as he spun to face her, face flushed as he backed her into the door. His fingers dug into her upper arms slightly harder than was necessarily comfortable and Maya was thrumming with impending triumph. This was more uncontrolled than she'd ever seen Josh, it was so hot she almost couldn't see straight.

          "Where'd you get my number, Uncle Boing?" Maya purred up at him and his fingers tightened reflexively.

          "I am not your uncle Maya," Josh ground out and a light bulb went on for Maya. So it wasn't the Boing he had a problem with.

          "Good thing, eh?" Maya breathed, reaching a leg out and around Josh to pull him closer. She reached down towards his waistband now that it was in reach only to find that it had already been unbuttoned and unzipped before Josh grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

          "But speaking of uncles," Josh nearly growled at her, glaring down at her and ignoring her squirming. "What exactly were you trying to pull down there?"

          "What," Maya said innocently, widening her eyes up at him and blinking. "I thought all girls made out with their best friends to wingman them sometimes?"

          Josh closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deep. "Maya-"

          "What?" Maya quipped, eyebrow raising. " Was it a little too steamy for you?"

          "Maya!" Josh exclaimed, looking away and biting the inside of his cheek. "She's my niece, I can't see you guys doing stuff like that!"

          Maya hummed in false understanding and leaned forward as far as she could with her wrists pressed against the door. "Cause it's too hot?"

          "It's not ho-she's related to me!" Josh shifted her wrists to one hand and anchored her hips to the door with his other hand.

          "So when I leaned forward and wrapped my fingers in her hair and pressed my lips against hers, you were totally unaffected?" Maya murmured, eyes burning directly into his and watching for any hint of vulnerability.

          He cleared his throat before trying, "Completely."

          Maya nodded exaggeratedly like she totally for sure believed him before continuing smoothly. "And when I tilted her head back and pressed her down into Lucas with my hips, when I bit her lip just enough to make her protest before I slipped my tongue in her mouth?"

          Josh groaned nearly inaudibly on the next exhale, swaying closer to her without seeming to notice, and his words shook slightly when he replied, "Not hot at all."

          "And what if I told you that she started it when I gave her my hit? That when I was giving her the smoke, she traced her tongue across my lip as she pulled away? That later when I slipped my tongue in her mouth, she traced it back into my mouth with her own and that when she tickled the roof of my mouth just slightly?" Maya paused to make sure he was really listening before she whispered the rest. "I got a little wet."

          Josh swallowed hard and looked away for a moment, trying to collect himself. Maya went in for the kill.

          "What if I told you that when you texted me while I was kissing her, I knew it was you. I remembered that I saw you in the mirror and I got so wet that I had to get off her lap." Maya paused again, just long enough for him to look back at her and looked down at his pants pointedly. "And if you were so unaffected by all of it then why are your pants half off already?"

          "Fuck," Josh snapped, swaying the rest of the way into her and crashing his lips into hers hard. Maya moaned loudly, yanking at her wrists and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

          "Yes," he forced out as he slipped his hand from her hip up the inside of her flowy shirt. "It was hot when you climbed on top of her, it was hot when you shotgunned her, it was hot when you kissed her, it was so hot I couldn't stand it when you bit her lip and pushed her down into Lucas."

          Maya writhed against the door as he tickled her side and his fingers traced over the lacey edge of her bra. "I knew it, tell me why your pants are undone," she demanded, slightly breathless.

          He tightened his grip on her wrists and pressed his hips against hers, looking into her eyes as he brushed the tip of a finger against her nipple and she shivered. "My pants are undone because they're tight to begin with, and when you sent me that picture it made me too hard for them to be comfortable and I needed to adjust."

          Maya wriggled her hips up against him, feeling the full length of him pressed up against the inside of her hip. "Just adjust?" she whispered, a slightly skeptical note in her voice.

          Before he could answer, her phone vibrated loudly on the counter where she'd tossed it after walking in. They both jumped slightly and glanced over as the message flashed across the screen.

          **10:38 PM** _Are you okay Peaches? You didn't drink too much right?_

          Josh stepped away from her, eyes wide and nervous as the full weight of the situation he was in settled around him. "What am I doing?" he breathed, so quietly it had to be to himself. "I can't do this."

          "Josh," Maya protested, reaching for him and stepping away from the door.

          "Maya," Josh said softly, "We've both been drinking, we can't do this. You're too-"

          "Josh, I swear to god if you say young right now I will destroy you."

          Josh laughed weakly and shook his head. "I won't say it then."

          "I'll convince you," Maya said with a calm she didn't feel, leaning against the wall to allow him access to the door. "Eventually, you'll give in. I'm patient. And now I know exactly what I do to you."

          Josh winced as he slipped out the door. "Goodnight Maya."

          A few moments after she heard the door to the party shut behind Josh, the door to the bathroom opened slowly and Riley poked her head in.

          "Everyone went home Peaches, come on," she said softly, giggling from the weed. "Smackle set up the air mattress for us in her room and it's time for bed. You okay?"

          "Yeah," Maya breathed, a plan quickly forming in her mind. "Wanna make Lucas crazy really quick?"

          Riley giggled a little louder and nodded, stepping into the bathroom. Maya turned her camera on and set up the timer to give them ten seconds to get ready, propping it up on the counter at the right angle to get them both in the shot.

          "All you need to do," Maya murmured silkily, pulling Riley closer. "Is follow my lead and pose."

          Riley grinned at her brightly. "You have the best ideas."

          "I don't know if that's true," Maya replied, smirking up at her and booping her on the nose. "Now hush and pose."

          Maya pushed the capture button and then pulled Riley closer. She let her flowy shirt slip off one of her shoulders haphazardly and leaned Riley back against the wall so she was facing the camera. Maya insinuated herself into the space next to her, curling into her side and showing her angles to the camera. She slid one hand up Riley's shirt on the side, showing off the curve of her waist and lightly grabbing her boob as she sunk her fingers into Riley's hair and tilted her head to the side. Maya leaned in and bit her earlobe with a cheeky glance at the camera.

          Riley stayed obediently quiet until the click of the shutter and started giggling again as they made their way back to Smackle's room. Maya sent the picture off quickly to Lucas, and sent another copy of it to Josh when Riley was asleep.

          **10:52 PM** _Goodnight Uncle Boing._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been stuck in my head for a while. Will probably write more at some point soon so keep an eye out for another installment if you enjoyed this :) This is my first foray into the fanfiction world in... gosh probably 7 or 8 years. I hope I haven't lost my touch completely!


End file.
